The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, machine type communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing information technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
In various interdependent domains of IoT, such as a smart-home, a connected-car, a smart-health, and the like, user authentication is a challenge. There is no intuitive and foolproof method to validate the user in an easy manner.
Currently, each IoT device/application has its own pin and/or password to authenticate the user. Considering large number of IoT devices/applications present today, it's very difficult for the user to remember huge number of pins/passwords for gaining access to individual applications/devices. In addition, currently, there is no fool proof solution in biometric authentications to deal with the challenges of liveness detection, fake identity detection, injured finger for prints, and the like.
In a multi-user environment, typically scenarios are tied with domains like smart-home, smart city, connected car and devices are bound to be used by multiple users. Hence, there is no standard procedure to provide multi-level access to multiple users using intuitive authentication.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.